Sweet Surrender
by DagnyHepburn
Summary: Bella makes cookies as part of her plan to seduce Edward. Kitchen cookies, kisses and sexy time with a bedroom lemon and ending with pillow talk fluff. Bella/Edward. BSEC. All Human. AU. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello all my twilighters! I am back with some BSEC sexy time! I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters! I was making cookies for the holidays and (since my brain is constantly thinking about fics) I was inspired to write this. It is my first lemon so...check it out and I will see you at the bottom :)

* * *

><p><span>Bella POV <span>

It happened every year without fail; I would always get the sudden urge to make cookies. It usually happened sometime around March, for some strange reason. And sure enough, March came, right along with my compulsion to bake chocolate chip cookies from scratch. This year, however, I was adding a little twist onto my baking by adding a little enticement.

Edward and I had been living together for three months and we loved taking advantage of having the apartment to ourselves without any roommates walking in at inopportune moments. Edward had mastered the art of seducing me already. Although, it really wasn't difficult; all he had to do was flash me his trademark crooked smile or walk around without a shirt and I would jump him like a wanton hussy.

Needless to say, I owed him a few seductions of my own.

I had the day off work so I decided that there was no time like the present to put my plan into action. Skipping to our closet, I picked out the sexiest lingerie I had to put on. It was a sapphire blue push up bra and thong that I had bought for an occasion such as this. Edward had yet to see me in it and I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he did. I threw on a tank top and some shorts to bake in and headed to the kitchen.

I got out all the ingredients and bowls, preheated the oven and got to work. I wasn't the most orderly chef so naturally after a few minutes I was covered in flour, sugar, vanilla extract and butter. I was just rolling the cookie dough into balls when I heard the jingle of keys unlocking the door.

"Hey baby! I'm home," Edward called walking in the door.

"I'm in the kitchen," I yelled and smiled in anticipation.

"What are _you_ up to?" He inquired when he walked in the kitchen and saw the mess I had made.

"Making chocolate chip cookies from scratch." I told him smugly while he kissed me on the cheek in greeting.

"Can I help?" He asked with his panty-dropper grin in place.

I applauded myself internally; he was following my plan perfectly! I smiled at him and nodded my head enthusiastically.

We continued rolling the dough into balls and placing them on the cookie sheet, sneaking glances at each other frequently. I brushed against him at every opportunity; my hands brushing his hands, my legs grazing his thigh, my body rubbing against his backside to move around him. Our glances became increasingly sultry and I knew it was time to put the next phase of my plan into action.

I put the cookie sheets in the oven and turned to Edward, looking at my hands.

"Ugh, my hands are covered in dough!" I pouted; sticking my lips out in a way I knew drove him crazy.

"I can fix that for you," he murmured, smirk in place.

Edward proceeded to bring my dough covered fingers up to his lips and my breathing hitched in anticipation. Slowly, he put my fingers in his mouth and sucked the cookie dough off my fingers.

"Mmmmm," he hummed as his tongue swirled around my fingers. He alternated between adding suction and flicking his tongue over each of my fingers. My breath was coming in shorter pants by the second and each brush of his tongue sent a burst of warmth to my nether regions. After a few more sucks, he drew my fingers out if his mouth and smirked at the effect his ministrations had on me.

I wasted no time in throwing myself at him, attacking his lips with my own. My hands caressed his face and my fingers dug into his hair. In the process, I must have covered his face with dough because when I pulled back to take a big gulp of much needed air, little bits of sugar and dough covered his cheeks, nose and neck.

Wanting to return the favor, I leaned forward and licked the individual clumps off his skin, enjoying the reactions I was eliciting from him. As I nibbled the hardened dough on his neck, he started breathing heavily and his eyes darkened with desire. This time he attacked me, his lips hard and desperate against mine while his arms fastened themselves around my waist.

Growing frustrated with our height difference, he picked me up off the floor and set me on the counter, knocking over the bowl of cookie dough mix. I opened my legs wide for him and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Edward nestled between my thighs, rubbing his erection against my heated core, creating an almost unbearable friction. His hands roamed my body, squeezing my but, caressing my breasts; he left no spot untouched.

We were interrupted by the loud beep of the oven timer.

"Cookies are done," I said breathlessly, pushing myself off the counter.

I pulled the pans out of the oven and set them on top of the griddle to cool. Then I took the spatula and flipped the soft cookies onto paper towels to harden.

Edward got a mischievous look in his eyes and picked up the still cooling cookie and took a big bite. The gooey chocolate chips melting all over his mouth.

"Want some?" He asked innocently with a gleam in his eye.

"Mmm, you have no idea."

I stood up on my tip toes to kiss him softly, tasting chocolate and vanilla from the cookie he had eaten. I moaned into his mouth but before Edward had the chance to deepen the kiss, I pulled back and smiled sweetly. He looked very displeased with my abrupt ending.

Following the plan in my head, I looked down at my shirt.

"Oh no, I got some chocolate on my shirt. I guess I'll just have to wash it now." I said shrugging and then pulled my shirt off in what I hoped was a seductive way.

His eyes darkened and narrowed when he looked down and saw my lacy blue bra. He always loved me in blue and he had mentioned on more than one occasion that he loved me in lace. His adam's apple bobbed. _Yep! Definitely liked this bra_.

Looking down at myself, I started phase two of my seduction plan. "Well would you look at that, I got flour on my shorts too. Oh well!" I shimmied down my shorts very slowly, teasing him.

I turned and headed towards the bedroom. After a few steps I stopped and looked at him over my shoulder, giving him the perfect view of my barely covered ass. His eyes were black and filled with lust as his breath came out in short pants.

"Want some?" I mimicked his words from earlier and gave him a sly smile.

He growled in response and stalked toward me like a predator would with his prey.

I giggled at the success of my plan but was cut short when Edward's lips crashed against mine more desperate than before. Our tongues danced around each other while our lips moved roughly against one another. Our clothes were shed as we tumbled into the bedroom, our lips always connected. We fell back onto the bed, Edward's muscular body hovering directly above mine.

We continued kissing passionately while his lips quickly worked my body into a frenzy.

"Edward…I need you…now," I gasped out while his lips moved down my body, kissing and sucking every inch of skin available.

"Mmmm…yesss," he hissed and wasted no time in slowly entered me, filling me perfectly before he pulled back out and promptly thrust back in.

We soon found our rhythm and I was already so close to the brink of ecstasy.

"Harder baby. I'm so close," I whimpered.

Edward quickened his pace, thrusting in and out of me at a furious pace.

"Uhng…Bella….sooo tight…so close," he panted almost incoherently.

Sensing his release was near, I grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine and kissed him with all of the love and fervor I could muster. I felt Edward shudder as he spilled into me and rode out the rest of his pleasure wave. After a few more hard thrusts, I came as well, my body sagging in bliss as wave after wave of ecstasy flowed through me.

Edward collapsed on top of me but before he could crush me, he pulled out of me and rolled us over so I was now resting comfortably on his chest.

"Have I told you that I loved you today?" Edward asked me breathlessly.

"Hmmm…you told me before you left for work, but a girl never gets tired of hearing it." I said softly as I turned my head up from his chest to look at him.

Edward pulled my face up to his, "I love you. I love you. I love you." He murmured, punctuating each statement with a tender kiss.

"I love you too, baby," I whispered and gazed at him lovingly. I snuggled back into his chest as Edward kissed the top of my head, adoringly.

I fell asleep to his fingers stroking my back and Edward's melodious voice humming my lullaby.

* * *

><p>EN: Okay, so it was a tiny lemon but it's a start, right? I can't imagine any better combo than chocolate and Edward. Your comments/reviews/favorites always makes my day :D


End file.
